Project: America
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: America has just saved Romano from certin doom and now he wants to repay him, how does he do this? With a makeover of course!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This story is what happens when you listen to 'Wicked' too many times and then images start playing in your head. Particularly a certain song called 'Popular'. Which in-fact inspired this little fic, it has also burned the image of Romano dancing and singing this little ditty to America, all the while who is not only confused but is also enjoying the show. So...yeah...Expect some lines from the song popping up here and there. And don't worry I'm still working on "7th Time's the Charm" But I might be taking a break from writing to get some stuff out of the way, like college and all that fun stuff, but enjoy this little distraction while you wait._

_Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, if I did own Hetalia, it would probably be more fucked up than it already is._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: So Let's Start! Because You've Got A Long Way To Go<em>

Romano walked along the sidewalk looking at his watch, what a day for his car to break down. Not only was he going to have to pay for all the repairs but he was going to be late for the world meeting and worst of all, he was going to ruin his new shoes. He just got them yesterday and they were most definitely not made for walking. Well, at least this far. He only had one more block to go anyway, he could do it. He turned a corner to try and cross the road but the light went from green to red, allowing the cars to go by but the pedestrians stayed put.

"Fuck." Romano said out loud. He leaned against the pole, put his case down and lifted his foot off the ground. He could already feel the blisters beginning to hurt the balls of his feet. _'Damn car, damn meetings, damn shoes,'_ he thought to himself, looking out into the light ahead that was still red. He sighed; this was just a bad day for him.

"Hey! You're Romano right?" A voice asked him. Romano glanced to see a tall blonde with glasses. He smiled at him holding a hamburger in one hand and a briefcase in the other. Romano rolled his eyes, of all people to meet, why did it have to be America?

Romano mumbled a hello to him, hoping that if he ignored him he would just leave him alone. America just shrugged and turned away from him, opening the burger from his wrapper and began eating it. Romano cringed at the sight of America eating that thing he dares to call food. His eyes began to wander a little, more specifically to what America threw on and called an outfit.

Romano just examined his clothing. Never in his life had he seen someone with absolutely no sense in fashion of any kind. Didn't England teach him anything? Wasn't he also raised by France? Shouldn't he have done something? Regardless he just stared at America's oddly-coloured tie, his wrinkled dress shirt, and his obviously unfitting suit. He debated whether or not to say anything.

He didn't know America too well, how would he react if he just up and told him he looked horrible? People don't tend to like it when you just go up and say 'you look like you got dressed in the dark.' On the other hand he couldn't let America just walk around looking like that. It would disgust him that he was heading to the same meeting as him or even standing next to someone who had no idea what he was wearing.

He continued to watch as America chomped on disgusting hamburger, some of the grease dripped from his lip and on to the suit. America wiped the grease from his mouth and took a quick glance at Romano; he smiled at him before looking back at the light, waiting for it to turn green. Romano sighed and shook his head. America was a lost cause, what was he thinking? Trying to help America would be like trying to put a dress on a bear or something more dangerous, which would be so stupid to even try. Hell he thought himself to be a moron for even thinking it.

_'Isn't that damn light ever going to change? Ah fuck it, there aren't any cars.'_

Romano thought to himself before stepping onto the road to cross, even though the light was still red, with no cars for miles, he thought he could make it. Besides, as long as he got away from America and got to the meeting faster, the faster he could leave it and go home. He didn't care for America calling him nor did he notice the red car heading his way. He did however hear a honking noise; he turned to the sound and realized the car coming closer to him. He just stood there frozen to the spot. He wanted to run so badly but his legs were like lead, melded to the ground, he could feel his body tremble and the world slow down as the car didn't stop.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to move but didn't have the strength in him to do so, waiting for the car to hit him. He saw flashes from his life. He saw his idiot brother running up to hug him, that bastard Spain trying to teach him Spanish, Belgium's smiling face, for some reason he saw Germany for a split second and Grandpa Rome waving goodbye before going off to war again. He braced himself for the impact of the car, instead he felt another body push and collide with his, arms wrapped around him shielding him as they hit the ground. Romano's head was throbbing; he could feel the other body holding him, his face against the body. He didn't care to look at the face but let himself cling to the body for dear life.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Did you see that?"

"Is he alright?"

"Did you see that guy just jump out and save him!" Romano could hear a mixture of people screaming and shouting, but the heavy breathing of the man who saved him and his own heart racing rang in his ears the most. He felt weak and knew he didn't have the strength to get up. He let his savior pick him up slightly, but he still didn't look to see the face of the man who saved him. He did feel however, eternally grateful.

"Oh God! Is he okay? I'm so sorry!" A man yelled.

"He's fine, just in shock." Romano's savior said (who sounded oddly familiar). "Man, he's lucky I got him out of the way, I wonder what he was thinking walking out like that without looking and with a red light!" Romano was lifted off the ground in bridal style, by instinct, he let his arms wrap around the neck of his savior, who continued to talk to the other man.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh God, your bleeding!" the other man said.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a scrape, I'll be fine." Romano was carried away by his savior, not once did he move. Replaying the image of the car heading his way, almost hitting him. He couldn't believe it, how could he have been so stupid to do something like that? He should have waited; he should have stomached America and stayed put. Instead of trying to be in a hurry. Then again, he couldn't believe that someone had risked their own life to rescue him. He could kiss the man who saved him...No that was just the adrenaline from almost getting killed talking.

Romano was put down on a bench to sit and rest. He watched the ground to try and get his thoughts straight. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and a familiar voice tried to talk to him.

"Romano. Can you hear me?" The voice asked. Romano's vision cleared and looked up to the face of America. He looked concerned; the left side of his head was bleeding, and his hair a mess. "Romano? Is everything alright?" America asked again. Romano's throat was dry and he could barely breathe. America saved him? America. How? Why?

"Y-You...s-s-saved me?" Romano managed to stutter out. America smiled when he realized Romano was going to be okay. Well, as far as he knew. Romano was internally trying to comprehend that he was just saved by America, one of the most selfish, conceited, and just all around jerkiest nations in the entire world.

"Of course I did! That's what heroes do! They save people!" America answered with confidence, giving him a heroic smile. "But man that was dumb of you to do. I mean, no offense Romano, but three-year-olds know red means stop, or is that not how it works back at your place?" Romano said nothing. He just couldn't get past the fact that America saved him. He knew America liked to call himself the hero, but like everyone else he just thought it was his ego talking.

America wiped some of the blood from his own head and laughed. "Well, at least you're okay." Romano looked at him when he said that. Finally taking notice that America was more banged up then him. His head was bleeding, his sleeve was torn off, and looked like he had some bruising. However he kept smiling like he didn't know how badly he was hurt.

"Look at yourself bastard! You're bleeding! We have to get you to a hospital!" Romano yelled at him, only to get another laugh in response.

"I'm fine Romano, just a scrape. Nothing a shower and bandage can't fix." America said, making Romano blush.

"Bullshit! Just look at yourself! Your crappy suit is torn, you're leaking from your head, and you call that a scrape?" Romano yelled at him. How could one person be so dense to their own injuries? America laughed once again and took out a Kleenex from his pocket and held it to his head so the blood would stop.

"See! I'm okay." America smiled.

"But your suit...and your head...You can't go..."

"Romano!" America said sternly, putting a free hand on his shoulder again. America leaned down to meet him at eye level. He looked at him with a serious look, like what he was about to say was the most important thing in the world. "I'm going to live; you don't need to worry about me." America smiled and released Romano's shoulder. He stood up straight before speaking again. "It's a little flattering that you're worried about me though." Romano blushed again and looked away from him.

'Idiot'

Romano said internally.

"Oh shit! Where's my...Oh right! Romano, stay here for a moment while I go back and get my papers, left them back at the stop light." With that, America turned away from him and ran back to get the things he had forgotten. Romano watched him run the other direction with thoughts filled with ways he had to thank America. Never in his life had he been so glad to be saved, especially by someone like America. Yes Spain had come to his rescue before, but that was Spain, he always acted like his overprotective and perverted brother, but America barely knew him and almost killed himself saving him, so it was different. He had to thank him somehow.

He couldn't just say 'Hey thanks for saving my life! Now let me just go on my merry way, never to speak to you again.' He had to do something for America, but what could he do? Maybe he could take him out to dinner! No, too cliché. Maybe he could help America with something. Yeah, that didn't seem like a bad idea. He could buy him something; he could do something for him. Or maybe he could make him something. Then again what would America want? What could America possibly need that he didn't already have? What could he do for America?

"Got 'em! Alright, let's get going!" America announced with both his and Romano's briefcases in one arm. "Man I'm lucky I did, the police were there and they sto..." Romano stopped listening to him and focused all his attention to America's suit. That was it. That's how he would thank him. America had the worst sense of fashion he had ever seen. Well, not THE worst, but bad enough for him to fix. America could stand a new suit, some new shoes, maybe he could show him how to fix his hair. He could take him out and buy all types of new clothes for him, because if anyone needs a makeover, it was America.

"...So I told the officer that you were fine and that I'm not going to sue the guy, considering it was all an accident, so he said that...Romano? Are you listening?" America asked him, tapping his head.

"Huh? What?" Romano said, snapping out of his musings.

"Never mind. Let's get going, we're late as it is and now I'll never hear the end of it from England." America gave Romano his briefcase, put his own under his arm, so he could grab his hand and drag him along for another block. All the while Romano tried talking to America about how to thank him. He couldn't find the voice because of how forceful he was, yeah, that had to change. Maybe he could teach America to be less pushy, a lot more aware of his surroundings, to read the GODDAMN atmosphere, and…oh he had his work cut out for him, but first he needed America to be okay with it.

"Here we are!" America announced, still holding Romano's hand. They both pushed through the double doors and walked their way to the meeting room. America ignored the staff giving him weird looks, but Romano didn't. It was less about holding hands with another man, but more about how America looked. America held the Kleenex to his head to keep the blood from flowing anymore, he didn't bother to fix his tie, his sleeve from his suit was about to come off, and yeah, holding his hand like a lost child didn't help either, but that was the least of his worries.

Though the Italian nation found himself amazed how America could ignore all the stares and whisper of the staff as they walked down the halls hand in hand. America just walked down the halls like nothing was wrong, like he was completely fine. Romano on the other hand found himself shielding his face in embarrassment.

'America must be very brave or really stupid.'

Romano couldn't help but think. Not that it mattered as they were now about to enter the world meeting at least 20 minutes late. America let go of Romano's hand to open the doors with a smile on his face.

"I'm here! Sorry we're late, but Romano here almost got himself killed, so I had to jump in and rescue him like the hero I am. So no worries!" America announced as he entered the room, Romano meanwhile stood there, blushing and frozen in fear as almost 300 pairs of eyes looked at them. They all jumped at the very sight of America.

"Oh My God! What happened to you!"

"Did Romano beat you up or something?"

"What happened to you head?"

"America are you alright?"

England, France, and a few other nations ran to go check on America, while Spain and Veneziano went to go hug Romano.

"Roma! Are you alright? Did that jackass America hurt you?" Spain asked him trying to hug Romano but was kept at a distance by him.

"No you idiot. I'm fine." Romano answered him. He looked over to see America fighting with England about his injuries, while France was yelling at him about his torn suit. Romano felt arms wrapping around him tightly and crying into his shoulders. "Veneziano..." he sighed.

AMERICA SAID THAT YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED AND I GOT SCARED! OH THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT." His brother cried. Because he tried comforting him, this allowed Spain to hug him as well. Romano was less than pleased by the sudden attention. He glanced over to see that the other nations had gotten America to sit down on a chair while China cleaned his wounds, with America looking both bored and defeated; he gave Romano a quick smile before returning to his previous look.

"Oh my little Roma! I'm just so happy you're okay, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Spain cooed.

"Me either! Thank goodness you're alright." Veneziano also added while trying to give his brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Enough! I can't breathe you idiots!" Romano yelled at them. Both of the nations backed away from him, afraid that he would start hitting them. Romano took a few breaths before fixing his hair and straightening his tie. "As you can see I'm perfectly okay, now can we please get on with this…?"

"Sorry, Romano, but I think we might have to call it a day, with America like this I don't think that we can continue. Who knows how much blood he's lost." England said sipping his tea to calm his nerves. Romano exhaled frustrated.

"England, I told you I'm fine." America tried to get up, only for China to push him back down so he could finish the bandaging on his head. "A tiny bit of blood loss isn't going to kill me"

"Yes, but you need that blood to think and lord knows you don't do enough of that." England snarked, earning a few muffled snickers. England blushed then smiled triumphantly at his joke.

"Ha ha." America deadpanned while China finished bandaging on America's head. He patted China on the back as a thank you and went to talk to England.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, why don't I step down for today and let Germany take over the meeting." America said maturely, making everyone in the room wonder if America was suffering from a head injury.

"What? Don't give me that look, isn't that how all these meeting always go. I start, someone says my plan is stupid, then you say something, then France says something, you two get mad and start attacking each other, meanwhile everyone else starts fighting then Germany shuts everyone up and he takes over." America smiled while England looked at him dumbfounded. "I just thought we would skip to that part, so I can get a break and we get this thing over as painless as possible." America stood there, looking like a dog waiting to be told he was a good boy. The room fell silent and everyone looked at America with the same dumbfounded face that was being worn on England's, who had almost dropped his tea on the floor.

"O-Okay America, i-if you really feel that way, but wo-wouldn't you feel better to just go home and rest." England suggested, but America ignored his request, walked to the table to sit between Canada and Japan. He looked to Germany and motioned him to take center stage. Germany coughed before taking his things up to where America was suppose to be and began his speech. While England grunted and went to his own seat.

Romano took his seat next to his brother, who just was so happy that Romano was okay. But Romano had other things on his mind, like how to approach America about his thanks to him. He could wait until after the meeting and wait 'til everyone was gone. Which is what he decided to do, it'd be easier to do that way.

And so the meeting went on, with Germany at the lead and a fight between France and England broke out not an hour later (with America yelling 'Told you!') and the meeting ended for the day until the next day at the same time. Everyone began to pick up their things and leave, but America went to the nearest mirror to check on his bandage that China put on his head. Romano on the other hand waited for everyone to leave before approaching America, who was too busy wondering if it will leave a cool scar on his head. Hw took on last look around and saw no-one else but America and himself, now was his chance.

"Hey America, can I talk to you for a second?" Romano asked him. America didn't look away from the mirror but gave Romano a mumbled yes to know he was listening. "Listen, I never thanked you for...you know..." Romano held his head low and blushed, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"I'm listening." America said, his full attention to his bandaging.

"For...um...Saving my life. So thanks bastard." Romano spouted. America just nodded his head in response.

"No prob, like I said, it's what heroes do."

"But listen, I want to do something for you. Yo-you know to show my...appreciation...for saving my life." Romano's face became redder, somewhat thinking that America would not go for it.

"Like a present? Cool! Never got a present for being an awesome hero before!" America turned his attention from the mirror to Romano, once he heard he was getting an award.

"Yeah, I guess like a present."

"Awesome! So what am I getting?" America bounced slightly in anticipation to hear his reward.

"Well America, I've noticed recently your not exactly the nicest dressed person in the world." Romano put it bluntly, causing America to stop bouncing and just tilt his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean just look at yourself, you're definitely in need of a new suit that's for sure. Your shoes are fine but a new pair wouldn't kill you, and also..."

"Again, what are you talking about?" America asked again.

"I'm talking about giving you a complete makeover!" Romano finally said, America blinked a few times, still not sure what to think. Romano sighed and slapped his hand to his face.

"I'm going to get you a new suit and while we're at it we're going to get you a new haircut, new shoes. You know, a whole new look!"

"Oh! Now I know what you're going for." America smiled as he finally put two and two together. "You're buying me some new clothes right?"

"Something like that." Romano admitted, surprised it took America awhile to figure out what he was going for. "I'm thinking sometime before the meeting we can go out to one of your malls and look for some stuff, then you can make your big entrance and that will be my present for you." Romano stood there, crossing his arms and standing proudly. While America just continued to be confused.

"So, you want me to wake up early just so you can spruce me up for the meeting tomorrow, new clothes and everything, and that's going to be my big reward?" Romano nodded to everything America said, but took notice to the disbelief in his voice. He waited a few seconds before America rubbed his hands together. "Okay then, I could stand some new stuff. Guess it's not the weirdest reward ever."

"So you'll do it then?" Romano perked at America's response, from the sounds of it, he was all for it.

"Yep"

"Fantastic!" Romano almost hugged America for agreeing to it, but instead pulled America out of the meeting room and started talking a mile a minute about all the things they had to do. "First off we need to look what you have for wardrobe, second we need to see if we can do anything about your hair, third we definitely need to talk about your personality, fourth..." America could barely pick up anything Romano said, being pulled along back to his place. Every once in a while Romano would stop to get directions from America, so they could get to where he was staying, which actually wasn't that far from the hotels where most of the other nations were staying, including Romano.

Romano continued to talk and walk as they approached the nice looking apartments where America stayed. America had barely gotten two words in before Romano stopped at the front desk.

"...And then I was thinking that maybe after, if I have enough time, that we could talk about some good..."

"Romano!" America said, shutting him up. "I appreciate what your doing, but I didn't understand a single word you had said." Romano sighed and looked up at America. Hair needed fixing, posture as well, some new glasses maybe, and a whole lot more needed to be done on America that probably couldn't be completed in one day, he probably would need a week or so to complete America's makeover. He knew on thing for sure, America had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><em>AN You have no idea how many time I've rewritten the "Meeting room" scene, first time everyone leaves, the next time they focus all their attention on America's injuries etc. etc. I've even tried to rewrite the "Romano almost gets runover" scene, but when Coffee-Flavored Fate looked it over, he said that it was fine the way it was, so thanks to him for that! _

_Also I'm curious why I didn't add a scene with the police checking on Romano and America, but I guess America, being America, showed them who he was and they let him go on his merry way, you know, he bribed them :D *shot* but seriously it would of dragged, but I can imagine they just took his word for it and tried to get America medical attention only for him to just get his stuff and go, like a boss *shot again*, hope you guys liked it cause there is more to come!_

_Read and Review...or not your choice._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Umm...This was hard to write for some reason. I don't know why. It just was._

_Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia, but if I did...I don't know...I'm running out of things I would change..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Don't Be Offended By My Frank Anylaysis<em>

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. A bunch of tacky t-shirts with superhero logo's on them, pants with stains on them, three pairs of shoes (two of the pairs being sneakers), and barley anything that would even be considered a decent outfit. Romano looked over his sholder to see America sitting on his bed, he had gottten bored and started reading some comic about some bat guy. He rolled his eyes and continued to look through his ensamble, if he could call it that.

"Hey bastard, don't you have anything decent?" He asked him, America looked up from the comic.  
>"What do you mean? That stuff is just what I wear under my bomber or when I'm lounging around." America answered him. Romano groaned when America said that, he still had that jacket? That thing had to be at least 50-60 years, couldn't he get a new one? Speaking of which, he happen to come across it hanging in the closet. The jacket was definatly starting to show it's age, the leather was beginning to peel, it smelled like sweat, and the colour was fading. Romano scoffed and threw it behind him.<p>

"HEY! Careful with that! It was a gift from a friend!" America whined. Romano looked over his sholder again to see America dropped his comic to hold the bomber in his hands. He had a tiny bit of sentiment come across his face, before hanging it back up in the closet. Again, Romano found himself rolling his eyes at the sight.

_'Idiot'_

Romano thought to himself. He noticed that America didn't go back to seat, he just stood there and watched as he handled another shirt and pants. Romano raised an eye brow as America just kept smiling at him. Just standing there watching him look through his things with some intrigue.

_'What's this guy's problem?'_

He thought to himself again. He sighed and grabbed some of the shirts that were on the floor before turning to face him. "Look bastard, if your just going to stand there like an idiot, then hold these things." Romano procceded to hand America the shirts.

"What do you want me to do with these?" America asked.

"Throw them out obviously." Romano answered as he turned around to the pile of clothes that he wanted thrown out, that would leave the closet almost empty. Save a few decent dress shirts, some ties, one pair of black pants and three pairs of shoes.

"What? But this almost all of my stuff!" America said in protest as Romano gave him some more things that he wanted in the garbage.

"I know, that's why I want to take you shopping for something more...fashionable." Romano continued to pile on more articles of clothing on America's growing load. Romano was about to throw another bat symbol shirt onto that load, had he not heard a loud thump and America mumble an ow. He turned around to see him covered in a mountin of shirts and pants. America himself had a blue shirt with a red enblem on his head, but Romano could still see a stupid grin grace his face.

"Oops" America simply said as he took off the shirt and stood.

" 'Oops' my ass" Romano bent down and started throwing clothes on the bed. "Now help me clean this mess."

"This 'mess' is all I have here, this apratment is only my city home, most of my other stuff is at my actual home in..."

"I don't care, just help me." Romano said with annoyance in his tone. America mumbled something and knelt down to help Romano. They threw the clothes onto the bed, to at least get them off the floor. Romano reached for a black shirt with some band he's never heard of but felt a hand touch his. Romano jumped and looked at America who was not even looking at him but was blushing slightly, he took his hand away and reached for something else.  
>Romano felt his face warm up a little as the feeling of America's touch lingered.<p>

_'What the hell was that?'_

Why was he getting so blushy? He was holding America's hand before and he didn't feel like this. So why was it such a big deal now? He looked again at America who continued to toss shirts onto the bed, but he was still blushing and avoiding eye contact. Did he feel it too? Romano wanted to bash his head against a wall for what he was thinking. He was about ready to do so, if America hadn't said something.

"Uh...S-S-So do you want me to really throw all this out. I mean...That's a lot of crap." America said, still avoiding eye contact. Romano coughed before speaking agian.

"You know what America, let's just forget the clothes for now, besides I'm going to buy you new outfits anyway." Romano threw some of the last shirts on the bed. "I think now it's time to work on your hair."

"Wait, what's wrong with my hair?" America said again as if he was offended.

"Everything is wrong with your hair" Romano grabbed America's arm lifting him off the ground to take him to the bathroom. "I'm going to show you how to fix it up a little." he flicked the little curl on America's head, making him shudder when he did.

"Your curl does that too?" Romano asked him.

"Do what?"

"N-Nevermind" Romano dug through the drawers to find a brush or comb. While America continued to ask questions.

"What about the bandages? I can't take them off for another day or so."

"Shut up, I'll work around them." Romano stated holding some hair gel and a comb. He placed the comb down and squirted some of the gel onto his hands. He rubbed them together and started messing with his hair. At first he gelled it all back, but taking a good look at him, he realised it made him look a bit like Germany.

"Nah" Again he messed with it, taking the comb to brush it down and stepped back. Now it made him look like Finland.

"No" Once more Romano messed with America's hair. He ran his hands through America's hair to fix it again and ruffled it a little, until it seemed to fall into place, the curl even managed to pop back up. Romano stroked his chin looked at the style.

"...It'll do for now." He finally managed to say. America took a look in the mirror and frowned.

"It looks...like I had it before..."

"Well not really...Y-You know what let me try something else." Romano tried to take America's glasses, only for him to jump back.

"What do you want with Texas!"

"Te...Look I'm just going to take them off for a second, I want to see how you look without them." Romano told him, trying again to reach for America's glasses.

"Hey! I look just as good with them on!" America protested again.

"What's the big deal? I just want to see what you look like without them." Romano argued, making one more attempt for his glasses. America didn't move this time and let him remove Texas from his face. Romano couldn't believe it, America had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. They were like a warm summer's sky that just went on forever. He could of sworn that they glowed like the sun, it was almost as if...

"Yo, Romano. You okay?" America asked, snapping his fingers. Romano shook his head to shake his trance. He placed the glasses back on America's face.

"Y-You k-know what. Y-You do look better with them on" Romano said in a shaky voice.  
>America gave Romano a grin that said 'told you so'. He rolled his eyes at America's cockyness.<p>

"Shut up." Romano said. America chuckled as Romano said that. "Let's try the hair again." Romano stated, ruffling America's hair again.

* * *

><p>After a hour of fixing his hair and rummaging through America's stuff, had Romano finally found something he liked. He had America put on a blue dress shirt, that one pair of black pants (that were most definatly not doing him justice) and a nice tie that brought out his eyes.<p>

"See, don't you look great?" Romano crossed his arms, it wasn't much, but it was a good start.

"I-I don't know 'mano, it doesn't look like..." America paused, looking at himself in the mirror. "What? What doesn't it look like?" Romano encouraged him to continue, curious as to what he was going for.

"Well...It doesn't look like...me." America said. Romano raised a brow to his statement. Wasn't that the point?

"America...relax. I know what I'm doing." Romano said proudly. America ignored what he said and continued to examine himself. Romano frowned, knowing he was being ignored.

"Hey! I know what's missing!" America said, he ran to the closet and grabbed his bomber and put it on. He ran backed to the mirror and smiled.

"Ah, much better." America ignored Romano when his face met his palm.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing?" Romano went up and quickly took America's bomber off like it was barley on. Romano held it while America turned around impressed at what Romano did.

"Wow, that was kinda cool."

"Shut it, I'm trying to help you and you keep doing shit like this." Romano waved the jacket in his face.

"But there's nothing wrong with me, I don't need help because I'm fine just the way I am." America said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Romano tossed the jacket back at him and grabbed another dress shirt, a red one.

"Here try this one on." America pouted but did as he was told, he took off the tie and quickly took off his shirt, exposing his naked chest; Romano couldn't help but admire the body, he was amazed that for someone who's diet conciested of nothing but hamburgers and junk food, he kept a good figure. Muscular, broad, and very...smooth.

"Yo Romano, your trailing off on me again." America said while buttoning the last button on his shirt. Romano shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Ro~ma~no! What do you think?" America asked. Romano examined the shirt, it didn't work, colour didn't look right and it made him look oddly shaped.

"Take it off, it looks horrible on you." Romano waved him off. America mubled something and did as he was told, again taking off the shirt, leaving his chest bare. Romano again admired his body.

_'How does he do it?'_

"Well, that's all I have that you approve of." America sighed while putting another shirt on, the blue one with the red emblem.

"That's true, what time does most of the stores close?" Romano asked, picking up the discarded shirt.

"Umm...Around 9:30 I believe." America said looking at his watch. Romano took a look at his watch as well, noticing he's been at America's for two hours, without calling Venziano to let him know where he was. He was so busy worring about America he almost forgot about his brother.

"Okay, here's our new plan. I need to make a stop at my hotel and change. After that, we'll hit as many clothing shops as possible to get your new woredrobe started. Then tomorrow morning we can go from there. How do you like that plan?" Romano asked America, who had not been paying attention and went back to his comic.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah fine with me." America said, turning the page of his comic. Romano's palm again met his face. He should of know better.

* * *

><p>Romano opened the room and entered, with America behind him, whistling a silly tune.<p>

"Veneziano? You here?" Romano called for him.

"Oh! Romano there you are!" Veneziano cried, almost coming out of nowhere to hug his older brother. Romano hugged him back. Not noticing a warm smile come across America's face at the sight.

"You could of called if you were so worried." Romano told him.

"But France said that you would call me if anything was wrong, so I didn't...Oh, Hi America!" Veneziano waved to him, just noticing he was there. America said nothing but gave him a small nod. He was also the recipiant of one of Veneziano's hugs.

"I never got to thank you for saving my brother's life ~ve! Thank you so much!" He said, giving America the biggest hug he could muster.

"Hey, no prob Italy. Like I told your bro Romano, it's what hero's do!" America said, not really hugging him back but patting his back.

"How can I repay you?" Veneziano asked.

"Nothing, Romano's doing enough as it is." He explained, causing Veneziano to veh-in confusion. "He's giving me a 'makeover' " America made qoutations when he said the word.

"Oh, you are Romano?" Veneziano asked his brother. Who nodded in response.

"But first I want to change before we get going, so why don't you two sit and watch tv or something." Romano said, in his hands were a change of clothes and another pair of shoes. America shrugged his sholders while following Veneziano where the tv was. Romano entered the bathroom and began stripping off his suit and tie. All the while he could hear a mumbled conversation between his brother and America. He couldn't really hear anything they were saying, maybe America was being an idiot and so was Veneziano, talking about God knows what idiots talk about.

He pulled over a green polo shirt, when he heard America's laugh bleed through the walls. What was that moron laughing about? He let his curiosity got the best of him and opened the door slightly to hear what they were saying.

"No, no, no. I'm not insulted...Well maybe a little, but Romano seems really determined to get this done. So I'm thinking 'why the hell not?' " America said to Veneziano. "I just wish I didn't have to throw out all my stuff though..."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that you don't think that Romano is too mean, cause he's really a nice guy once you get to know him." Veneziano said, causing America to chuckle.

"I know that. Romano's really cool, I like him." America said. When Romano heard that, his face warmed up. He sounded, so sincire about it. He liked him? "If I didn't like him, I wouldn't be doing this. Besides, I've gone through all of this before." America admitted.

"Really? Someone's already tried?" Veneziano asked with intrige.

"Well...France tried 'helping' me once, but gave up after...an hour. Saying I was a lost cause." America said bluntly, like it didn't matter.

"I don't understand why he would give so easily. I'll admit, you're a very attractive man ~ve." Veneziano said.

"Thanks!"

"But you would be so much more handsome if you would just fix yourself up a bit ~ve!"

"...Thanks?"

"I'm serious! I really think this is good for you! I bet you'll get all the ladies once Romano's done with you ~ve!"  
>He heard another laugh coming from America.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be a regular cassanova. Like France."

"No, no, no America! Don't be like France! Just be nice and...Maybe Romano could teach you, he's so good with women Well, I'm not so bad myself, but Romano's a good teacher, so I know your in good hands." Veneziano praised him. Romano shiftted his weight against the door to try and open it a little more so he could hear more of his praises.

Next thing he knew, the door opened too far. His face landed on the floor with his backside up in the air. He could hear Veneziano and America rush over to check on him.

"Whoa, Romano...What happened?" America asked, trying to pick him up.

"N-Nothing, I-I-I was going to get something and...and...I...I-I..." Romano couldn't finish his sentence. His face getting so red and he felt so embarresed that he couldn't form a word of any kind, not to mention that he had no pants on and just his briefs, and after all that prasie Veneziano gave him, this is how he shows it? He couldn't imagine what America was thinking.

"Well. Okay then. Whatcha need?" America asked as soon as Romano was standing.

"Um...A-A belt...The black one." Romano lied.

"You mean this one?" Veneziano said handing him the black leather belt with the silver buckle. Romano just nodded his head, grabbed it, ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. His heart was racing from the embarassment of the moment. He couldn't think about what America thought of him at that moment. It was something he wished to forget.

"Yo, Romano, how much longer are you going to be in there? It's like 4:30!" America said through the door. "I know bastard! Just hold on, I'll be right out." Romano yelled back, while pulling his pants over his legs. After putting the (unessesary) belt around his waist, he examine himself, to check for any wrinkles on the shirt or if he looked good.

_'Not bad'_ He thought to himself. He looked good enough.  
>Just before he grab the door knob, it open for him. With America standing there, smiling that boyish smile of his.<p>

"I didn't want to to trip and fall again." America said still smiling. He was making fun of him! Romano growled at America for what he said.

_'That ass!'_

Romano responded by walking past him, not looking him in the eye.

"What did I say?"America questioned while Romano grabbed a jacket.

"Nothing, Let's just get going, bastard." Romano growled again.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Brother, can I come too?" Veneziano begged. Romano glanced at his brother to see that had his shoes on, his fixed himself up, and he had his wallet with him. How could he say no.

"Fine. You can tag along, but remeber we're here for him" Romano pointed to America "So don't buy anything for yourself or Germany. Got it?" he asked him. Veneziano nodded his head quickly and skipped passed them and through the door. America laughed while Romano couldn't believe he now had to look after two morons now. Though, what America said about France had his intrest.

If France couldn't do it, whoes to say he wouldn't be successful? What made him different from France? Well for one thing he wasn't a pervert, second he was not ready to give up, third he could do this. America was a stubborn man, that's for sure. However, if he was willing to go along with it, then he this could go easier than he thought. Then again, he is very resistant about it as well, if that's the case then he would of told him to beat it. He just cannot give up though. Even though America was the toughest case he's seen so far. But he is damn determind to successed, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>AN I was told that Italian American's invented the mall. That's kinda cool I think. What does this have to do with the story? Absolutly nothing._

_Read and Review...Or not your choice._


	3. Chapter 3

_So yeah. Here you guys go. Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa. I wish I got it up sooner but writer's block is a bitch._

* * *

><p>"Here's a good place to start!" Veneziano said while looking at the directory of the giant mall. Romano looked to where his brother was pointing to, a store that was on the second level. He didn't recognize the store name (must of been an American only store) but it didn't look too bad.<p>

"Are you nuts? That's a girl's store!" America exclaimed between slurps of his milkshake. Romano glared at him for being so rude

"What did I just say about your slurping?" Romano growled at him. America's eyes rolled and went back to silently sipping his drink.

_'Shouldn't have gotten him that fucking shake.' _

He thought to himself. 'But Romano, I'm thirsty, I'll even pay for it myself' he remembered America begging. Romano just had to let him go and get it, knowing he could be easily bored during this whole ordeal.

"What about this one?" Veneziano said again, pointing to another store on the floor they were on. "That's a men's store right?" he asked America, who was looking out in space.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's good I guess." He said absent mindedly.

"Alright, let's go check it out." Veneziano said with excitement, taking both his brother's hand and America's hand and going in the opposite direction they needed to go.

"Uh, Ita-I mean Feliciano. The store you want is the other way." America corrected him. He stopped and laughed, turning around and dragging them the other way.

"Uh, Roma-I mean Lovino, are you sure this won't take too long? I still have some paper work to do back at my place." America asked as Veneziano dragged them to the store, past the many young teens that were just hanging about, laughing and talking. Carefree and completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Don't worry Alfred; we'll be here two hours top. Then tomorrow we'll do some of the real good shopping before and after the meeting." Romano said trying to avoid hitting into some giggling American girl or some stupid American boy.

_'Stupid Veneziano'_

He thought to himself as they approached the store.

"Here it is" Veneziano said with a smile. Romano scoffed at the store. It strangely was what they were looking for. He could see a few decent suits inside of the store. Not a bad place to start, it also reminded him that America needed a new suit, to replace the one that was torn.

"It'll have to do for now" Romano scoffed. With Veneziano ve-ing in excitement, he pulled the two into the store, with some piano score playing, not one that he recognized. Romano looked around for a store clerk to help them with America, hopefully a female clerk. Just his luck, a young, pretty woman with a smile on her face and eagerness in her brown eyes approached them. He could see that she was flushed as well.

"Hello gentlemen and welcome. My name is Brenda and if you need anything just let me know." She smiled as she spoke. Romano's eyes lit up and fixed himself as he walked up to her.

"Why hello Brenda, very nice to meet such a nice and pretty young girl like yourself." Romano cooed at her. She giggled at in response and her cheeks flushed. Romano smiled a charming smile at her, before gently taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "We could use your help, you see my friend here" He motioned to America. "Is in need of a new suit, the one he had before just wasn't meant for him, and seeing that you are obviously a smart and helpful young lady, I was hoping that you could help him in his time of need." Romano's voice was low and soft as he talked to the girl, whose eyes widen as he talked to her, her face light up and he smile became wide and awe-struck.

"Well...I can see what I do...Mister?"

"How rude of me. My name is Lovino Vargas" Romano told the woman his (fake) human name, he pointed to his brother. "This is my brother, Feliciano" Venzeciano smiled at the Brenda, who giggled in response. Finally, he gestured at America, who also gave a nod to her. "And this, my dear, is Alfred Jones, who is in need of your assistance." He told her. She nodded understanding, examining him head to toe.

"Okay, I see. Come with me Mr. Jones." She said, taking her hand away from Romano's and waved for America to follow her.

"Call me Alfred. Mr. Jones is my father." America lied, like he had a dad (unless you count that Washington guy he talked about sometimes)

"O-Okay. Alfred, just come with me." Brenda said, with a shaky tone. Romano and Veneziano followed behind them as she gathered some suits to try on. Romano smiled as the girl took some time to grab some pretty decent suits that could fit him better than that other one.

"Now, do you know your pant size, Alfred?" She asked him. America shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just picked whatever fit." America answered her. Making Romano roll his eyes while the girl blinked in disbelief.

"Well we can't have that. Now come with me so I figure your measurements." She said, motioning them to follow her. America huffed and followed. Romano did as well, leaving Veneziano behind, who was preoccupied by some ties. They followed her to the back of the store where most of the dressing rooms were.

She told them to wait right where they were and went through the door that had 'Employee's only' sign on it. America swayed forward and back while Romano looked around his surroundings. He noticed a few other girls behind the counter who were giggling and talking. He also noticed that Veneziano was flirting with another worker, a strawberry blonde, who seem all too receptive of his advances.

Romano rolled his eyes and heard America was humming something. It didn't sound familiar to him, but it didn't sound like one of America's pop songs. Every once in a while he would quietly sing a line from the song before humming the rest. He must be bored.

"Into the woods we go now..." he quietly sang.

"What's the song?" Romano asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a song from a musical I like." America answered, before going back to humming it.

"You like musicals?" Romano questioned. He didn't know America was into that kind of stuff. He always thought America was all about explosions, guns, action, and other things that didn't have anything to do with singing and dancing. "What's that song your singing?" He asked suddenly. Just out of pure curiosity.

"Oh it's from "Into the Woods" One of my faves. Right up there with "Wicked" and "Phantom of the Opera." America answered with strange enthusiasm.

"Really now?" Romano raised a brow.

"Yeah, do you have any favourites?" He asked Romano. Romano just shook his head no. "That's too bad. You know, I could take you to see one! Broadway has a bunch of good ones playing and I can get us tickets to any one you want to see!" America said with a smile so bright and eyes so wide with anticipation. Romano's face flushed and looked away, now he couldn't say no.

"Al-Alright. Bu-But after the meeting is over and I get you looking decent, then...may-maybe." Romano struggled to say. He was suddenly pulled into a hug with America; it was so sudden that he didn't know how to react.

"Yay! It's going to be fun, you'll see Romano." America said before releasing him from his hug. Romano's face redder than ever.

"Okay then, let's get your measurement, Alfred!" Brenda said tapping him on the shoulders to gain his attention. America turned around and was quickly taken away from Romano to a three sided mirror. She told him to hold still as she began wrapping the measuring tape around his waist. Romano just stood there, watching as she examined every inch of America, taking lingering looks at his chest and his...lower regions, with lustful interest.

America on the other hand, didn't seem to notice her looks, only just staring off and looking around him, while she worked.

"Okay, you seem to be about a size 36 or so, now let's pick you a nice suit." She said cheerfully. Leading America away to find some suits that fit him. Romano followed closely; to make sure that the girl didn't flirt with Ameri...pick the wrong colour. Why should he care if she flirted with him? What did he care for anyway? America wasn't even responding, never noticing the way she looked at him, the way she talked to him. Nothing. It's like the guy was completely oblivious to everything around him.

"RoLovino! Look at this!" His brother called to him. Romano looked to see Veneziano holding a nice looking grey blazer, but it seemed a little small for America and more suited for Veneziano.

"What did I tell you? We're here for Alfred, not you." Romano huffed, walking over to where he stood.

"I know, but I wanted to show you how nice it was." Veneziano said with his dimwitted smile. Even though Romano hated to admit it, it would of looked nice on him. Veneziano sighed and put it back on its hanger.

"How about this one Brenda?" he heard America say, he glanced over to see him holding an ugly looking blazer.

"No, no, no. What are you doing Alfred?" Romano said, while Veneziano just stood there watching. "Are you colour blind or something? You'll look horrible in this!" Romano took the blazer from him and gave him another blazer, a nice light brown one.

"Here's something." He said to himself. America tilted his head to the side while Brenda nodded and took the blazer to add the three other suits she had picked out.

"Nice choice, Mr. Vargas." She complimented him. Romano gave her a charmed smile, making her giggle in response.

"Alright, let's have you try them on!" Brenda smiled dragging him to the dressing room. Romano waited a while and watched as Brenda walked out to rooms with a smile on her face and met with the strawberry blond who was flirting with Veneziano earlier, the two giggled and whispered to each other. Romano snuck over a little to hear what they were saying, but stopped at the tie rack, to stay far enough away so he could hear them, but not look like he was obviously ease dropping.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Brenda quietly said. "Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

"Yeah, and his Italian friends aren't so bad either." the strawberry blond said.

"I know, the little red head is so cute. Feliciano I think his name is." Brenda said, making a quick look at Veneziano, who was busy checking out some waist coats.

"Yeah He sure is. You think I have a shot?" Martha asked

"With who? One of the Italians or Alfred?"

"Any of them, they're all so cute"

Romano just smirked as the girls continued to swoon over America, and Veneziano. He did feel a little left out that he didn't get mentioned. They talked more about Veneziano and America more than him, not that he cared. It did seem a little jarring though.

"Psst, Romano." he heard his name and looked up. "Romano! Come here."

Romano looked to see America peeking out of the dressing room; he looked at the girls, who were still whispering to each other, and to his brother, who was busy admiring a green tie. He sighed and quietly walked over to America.

"What is it?" he asked the nation.

"Um...How do I look?" America asked. He opened the door more to show Romano, who just sighed. He was close, the tie was crooked and didn't seem to match the shirt he was currently wearing, and he also didn't have any pants on. Though the blazer did look nice on him, he still looked like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Move over, I'm coming in." Romano demanded, pushing America aside for more room. He untied the tie and put it aside he took a quick look at the blue shirt with a dark blue tie to match it. It really brought out his eyes.

"There we go that's much better." Romano commented. Handing him the shirt and tie Romano turned and looked at the other choices of blazers. However, the room was small and there wasn't much room to maneuver in, having to even pick up the blazer that was hanging was a bit of trouble, with America behind him and taking up most of the space. Romano ended up elbowing him by accident.

"Hey, will you watch it." America said trying to avoid getting too close to Romano. Romano found a light grey blazer for America to try and attempted to turn around to face him, but with America moving to avoid him made it a little harder for him. Always bumbling into the American and accidently elbowing him more times than he wanted.

"Will you hold still?" Romano growled at him, trying not to touch America again. Romano managed to finally to maneuver his way to face America without so much as touching him, finally having America stay still. Romano didn't even notice how close he had gotten, until he felt America's breath on him. He looked up to him and flushed. America's eyes were reflecting pure innocence, something he didn't see in most other nations. He also saw that America's face begin to flush a little, realizing too how close they were and looked away.

"Uh...Maybe...you'd like to move away a little." America said in a breathless voice. Romano did as he was told and moved back. Enough room for him to give America the grey blazer and the blue shirt and tie from before.

"Put it on." Romano said quickly as America did as he was told. He took off the blazer that he was currently wearing and hung it up behind him. Putting on the grey blazer and holding up the blue shirt. Romano imagined America in it. The blazer was a much better fit, showing America had a much broader build than most people would believe. But the blue shirt didn't seem to go with it. Maybe a white shirt would do. Though the blue shirt looked really good on him.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Romano said before exiting the room. Opening the door, he found Brenda right there, blushing and a bit stammer.

"I-I-I wa-was just...Uh...coming to see how Alfred was doing." She managed to say.

"He's fine." Romano smiled at her. Thinking that maybe she was trying to sneak a peek at Alfred undressing. She just nodded and quickly walked away. Romano watched her go back to her friend.

He shook his head and chuckled, American women were so odd, but were also really good to look at. He scanned the store for his brother, hoping to see if he would help him with finding a white shirt. But looking around he found that he couldn't see Veneziano anywhere.

_'Where did he go?'_

Romano thought. He groaned at the idea that now he had to go look for him. He pulled out his phone in an attempt to call his brother. After a few rings, Veneziano told him to leave a message after the tone. Romano shut off the phone, frustrated.

"Romano, how is this?" America whispered behind him. Romano turned around to see America, who was wearing a grey blazer and matching pants. He had with him white shirt and red and white tie. Romano's eyes widen at America in the ensemble. He looked great. It made him look, sophisticated, smart, and suave. Much better than that other suit America wore.

"It looks great, no come on. Take that off and I'll buy it for you." Romano said.

"You sound like you're in a hurry." America observed. Closing the door behind him.

"Just hurry up you idiot." Romano leaned against the door waiting for him

"Uh, say Romano...Which one of these suits do you want me to buy?" America asked him through the door.

"The brown blazer with the black pants and the blue shirt and tie. Plus what you had on before, with the white shirt and red tie." Romano said quickly, trying to hurry him up. He could hear America mumble to himself a little, most likely trying to remember what Romano said.

"Are you almost done in there?" Romano asked angrily, about ready to go in there and drag him out. Clothes or no clothes.

"Just about." America said. Romano could hear the shuffling of clothing and America moving around looking for his things, before finally opening the door. The half nation fell back a bit before catching his balance and strighning himself out and making sure no-one saw him almost fall.

"Alright let's go. We need to find Veneziano." Romano said to him in an angry tone, looking at the suits to make sure it was what he wanted.

"Why? Where did he go?" America asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Romano said. He dragged America out of the changing room area and went straight to the cashier. Who happened to be talking to a (for some reason) disappointed Brenda. "Now come on. Let's but your shit and go."

"You helped me pick out this shit." America said, chuckling a little. Romano said nothing and placed the two outfits on the counter for the woman to check out. She took the tags and scanned each item. She then punched in a few numbers into the cash register; All the while Romano noticed that Brenda was looking at him funny, like she caught him killing a man. Her eyes also seemed to switch back and forth between America and him. He wasn't really sure why she was looking at him like that. Maybe it was something he said or did. He just couldn't place it though.

"Will that be all sir?" She asked him, sounding a bit giddy.

"Yes." Romano said bluntly, trying to hurry up so he could go and find Veneziano. She told him the price and Romano gave her his card. The purchase made and the two suits together and neatly put in a bag, Romano grabbed the bag and America's hand and rushed for the exit. He heard someone say 'Told you' behind him but ignored it. Only now focused on looking for Veneziano, wherever he was.

"Where do you think he would of gone?" America asked, being pulled along by Romano.

"I don't know! If I did, we wouldn't have to be looking for him now would we?" Romano snapped back at America, who just chuckled in response

"What's so funny bastard?" Romano stopped and turned to face him.

"Nothing's funny. It's just, I kind of like seeing you so worried about him." America said a little sheepishly. Romano was a bit surprised about what America said. "I mean, when I see you two together. Your always yelling at him and making fun of him. It's just... seeing you so worried about him is kind of... Refreshing." Romano stood there, a little flustered about what America said. He had never heard anyone say anything like that to him. Like he was trying to compliment him, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"It's nice to know you care about him that's all." America manage to finish, walking past him. Romano scoffed, not realizing that his face was flushed. He began following America, trying to understand the meaning behind what America said. He was happy to see him worried about his idiot brother? Who's happy about that? Of course he would be worried about his brother, even if he did drive him nuts sometimes. Why wouldn't he be worried about his own brother? Did it come off like he didn't? And why the hell was this worrying him so bad? It shouldn't matter. He should just keep his focus on finding Veneziano.

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" America asked, after about a few minutes of looking in every nearby store and trying his cellphone for the fifth time.

"No damnit. And stop asking me that!" Romano yelled at him as he dialed the number again. Still getting only voice mail.

"Damnit where is he? I knew I shouldn't have brought him along. He's useless." Romano grumbled to himself. He looked up from his phone to see that America was also gone.

_'Goddamnit! Where did he go?"_

He thought to himself, looking for America. He felt frustrated now that he had to look for two idiots. Luckily he spotted him kneeling down to a small child, who looked about six years old. He walked over to see why America was talking to the small child.

"I-I don't know where she is! I want my mommy!" The child cried, his hand clinging to America's bomber sleeve.

"Now don't worry. As the hero, I promise you that we're going to find your mommy." America proclaimed. Romano face palmed, not wanting to help a child when Veneziano was out there getting into some trouble. However, when he saw the child's teary eyes suddenly widen with admiration for America, he softened a bit.

"Yo-You're a hero? Li-Like Superman?" The boy asked, amazed at America's claim.

"Almost, but I'm pretty close to it." America boasted. Romano rolling his eyes.

"Oh hey Rom...Lovino. There you are. This is Toby; I saw him crying and had to help."

"We don't have time Alfred. We need to find Feliciano." Romano said. Trying not to sound angry in front of the child.

"Bu-But I promised Toby I'd find his mom. I'm a hero! And heroes never break a promise." America said.

"I-I..." Romano looked at the child, standing next to America who was still teary eyed. He was also giving Romano the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Romano gulped and bit his lip. Even though this would distract them from finding Veneziano. He couldn't just say 'beat it' to a kid. He sighed and shook his head. "Al-Alright, we'll look for her." Romano grumbled.

America smiled, as did Toby. America knelt back down to talk to Toby.

"Now Toby, where did you last see your mom?" he asked him.

"Um...I saw her at the shoe shop." He pointed to a store right across from them. "Over there, I turn around and...And...And then she's gone." Toby started to sniffle again, about ready to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." America looked up to Lovino and smiled. "Right Rom-Lovino?"

Romano just couldn't say no now. He sighed and nodded his head in agreement. America beamed and stood up. He took the boy's hand and walked him to the store to see if his mom was still there. Romano followed closely behind, watching. He had never thought America was capable of being so...caring. It was almost like he was the Toby's older brother. Keeping him calm, making sure he didn't start to freak out when they didn't see her, and always making sure to tell him things would be okay.

Romano noticed that Toby looked at America with so much admiration. Never in his life had he seen a kid with such wide eyes. He was looking at America like he was actually a hero. Romano smiled a little because of it. He never thought America would actually take the time to help anyone other than himself. Here, like every other nation in the world, he thought America was a selfish bastard. But now with the kid and everything he's doing. It was almost like he wasn't the annoying, loud, obnoxious, selfish, idiotic asshole he had always heard he was.

"Toby! Toby where are you?" A woman cried behind him. America and Romano looked to see a woman looking around frantically for her son. America turned Toby's attention to the woman. He turned around and his face lit up when he saw her and ran up to the woman.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WE FOUND YOU!" Toby cried. The woman looked to see him and scooped him up in her arms. Holding him like she hadn't seen him in years. America smiled and walked over to them.

"Mommy! This is Alfred and Romlovino. They helped me find you." Toby said, pointing to America and Romano (who winced when he heard what the boy called him. He had to wonder where he got that from.) Toby's mother smiled at America. She put down her son so she could thank America for what he did.

"Thank you so much. I-I didn't know what I would of done if I didn't find him." She said to him. America just smiled at her.

"No problem. It's what I do." America said, giving her a cocky smile. She giggled a little and nodded her head. She was about to take Toby's hand, but not before he ran up to America and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Alfred." Toby said. America hugged the boy back and then let him go back to his mother. Toby waved goodbye to them while America waved back to him before they disappeared into the crowd. Romano looked up at America who was continuing to smile at his good deed. He hadn't seen someone so proud of helping someone out. Especially that kind of pride from someone like America. Okay so being proud was one of his biggest flaws, but not like this. This was 'I-did-a-good-thing' type of pride.

It was a nice feeling that he started feeling. Almost like he was getting it from America in some way. Romano smiled again. Maybe America wasn't so bad as he thought he was.

"That was...uh...really nice of you Alfred." Lovino complimented him. Not really sure what to feel now that they were done.

"Yeah. Can't stand to see any kids cry. It's heartbreaking really. But they always cry over the same things. Broken toy, lost parent, spilling food on themselves, or thinking they're in trouble in some way." America non-chalantly said. It sounded like this wasn't the first time he had done something like this. "It's just of matter of finding out why they're crying and how you can fix it."

"You sap." Romano chuckled. America responded with a chuckle as well.

"Yeah it is a bit cheesy, but it's true." He commented. Romano took a good look at America once more. Just trying to sink in the idea of "Nice Guy" America. This really couldn't be the same guy everyone wanted to kill at this very moment? The same guy who Spain complained about so much? No, it had to be. This had to be a trick. America couldn't really be this "Nice Guy" there was absolutely no way that he was really like this.

America is loud and obnoxious. Just like he is at the meetings, always wanting to be in-charge, always wanting attention. All this? Helping little kids? What kind of game was he playing? This wasn't the America he knew. This couldn't be real.

He suddenly remembered Veneziano was missing at swore internally.

"Come on Alfred. We still have to find Feliciano."

"Al."

_"What?"_ Romano looked at America who was just giving him is signature smile.

"You can call me Al if you want. Alfred is such a stupid name, but it's what they stuck me with it so it's what I have to go with, but I want my friends to call me Al." America explained.

"Um...Okay...Al. Let's go find my idiot brother." Romano scoffed, grabbing America's arm and pulling him along.

"S-So we're friends now?" Romano asked him as they walked around trying to keep an eye out for Veneziano.

"I thought we already were." America answered him. Sounding a little confused.

"I-I...guess. Ye-Yeah...We're friends." Romano gulped. His face turned a bit red. Not really sure what to say.

"Good to know. So maybe after your "makeover" of me is done. We can hang out! I know all these really cool night clubs in the city, and then maybe we can go to some of my favourite art museums. Oh and there ar..."

"Al. Look, that sounds fun. But can we plan all this later? I kind of want to find Veneziano and try and get you a nice pair of shoes." Romano interrupted. Not wanting to hear America make so many promises to him. It all sounded so nice. But who's to say if they would have time to does all that stuff? Not now at least, but somewhere down the line? Then again, broken promises weren't anything new to him. People were always promising him things that they couldn't keep.

"Okay. But really. I want to hang out some time. You're a lot of fun Lovino." America said with a cheerful tone. Lovino blushed at the compliment. America sounded so genuine, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. But only after he got him looking decent. That was the most important thing right now.

* * *

><p><em>It's kinda my head canon that the nation's goverments gave the nations their names. Some got to pick their own while others got assigned theirs. America isn't too fond of his, because it was picked for him. But he lives with it.<em>

_I promise next chapter that's they'll find North Italy! Really. I promise_


End file.
